Yugi of the Dead
by Virgil the Grim
Summary: Yugioh version of Shaun of the Dead. How will Yugi survive in a world full of zombies? reviews wanted.Chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Well, everybody would have known I would do this. Welcome to Shaun of The Dead: Yugioh style!

Yugi: Mew2oflight is having a vacation, so we will be here.

Joey: Yep, now lets get this chapter started!

Chapter 1: Seeing is beliving.

We pan in on a man walking barefoot, making the classic "Uhhhhh" zombie sound, we then pan up, seeing Yugi yawning.

" Man, that felt good"

Pan in on Yugi brushing his teeth, then another pan on him wearing a white suit that says "Assistant maneger" on it, then pan in on his work.

" Look, Marshall is sick today so I'll be the maneger for today." Yugi told the workers.

" Ummm, why is he sick" One of the workers said.

" the docter said he had an accident near some meteor sight. Now lets start working" Yugi said, with strang peppiness.

8-12 hours later.

Pan in on Yugi inside of his house.

"Joey, have you found work yet"

"Nah Yug. Can't find anything at my level."

" Umm, you know that you were a telemarketer, and there is like 40 job references for people with telemarking abillities right"

"I can't take those jobs, 'cause of all them lawsuites on them girls, 'member"

"DAMNIT! WHY CAN"T YOU FIND A FUCKING JOB" Yugi bursted out.

"Woah Yug, are ya alright? Kinda big outburst-(T.V cuts himoff)

T.V: It seems that Space Craft "Alpha Delta Homer" has crashed landed in the Japan area. Strange smoke has appered from it. More news when developed.

"Hey, thats strange, since we dont get channels from America."Yugi spoke in his regular voice.

" Oh yeah, I stole Bakura's cable."

"WHAT"

"Hey, remember, his in the hospital from that hobo bite."

" Man i need a drink."

"Lets just go to the bar" Joey said, exited.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow." Yugi said, walking up to the stairs, hitting someone along the way.

"Be carful numb nuts." Marik said with anger.

"Whats wrong with you"

"Damn Joey keeps pissing all over the toilet seat! You best tell him to clean up his mess." Marik said, walking down the stairs.

" I HEARED THAT" Joey yelled.

" I cant take this shit now alright? Just take some pills." yugi told Marik.

" Alright, but if he does this again..." Marik said to Yugi, who was walking to his room.

Next day...OW! Damn wall.

"Hey Yug, want a beer"

" Yeah! Pass it" Yugi said on the couch.

"Crap! we're out"

"NOW we can go to the bar."

"YESSS" Joey yelled.

At the '" Super Cool Drunken Moron's Bar"".

"They really should change that name." yugi said, drinking from his glass.

"Hey, so how was Tea when ya called her"

"Well..."

FLASHBACK.

"So, how are you" Yugi asks.

"Fine Yugi." Tea then hangs up.

END FLASHBACK.

" And how was it when ya visited her" Joey said.

"Well..."

YES, ANOTHER FLASHBACK BUT MUCH LONGER.

At the Flower store.

"Umm, I need some flowers for my girlfriend."

"Sure, what do you want to say on the card" The flower girl asked.

"Does it matter" Yugi said, strangly pissed.

Flower girl's mind: Hehe, this should fuck him up! She thought as she wrote " Happy Birthday mum!' on the card.

At Tea's apartment room.

"Ummm, honey this card says "happy birthday mom". Tea told Yugi, slightly pissed like hell.

" WHAT THE FUCK" Yugi yelled, taking the card and reading it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"Yugi, I think you should leave. I really don't like it when your angry." Tea told Yugi.

" Alright." Yugi said leaving. Then he thought" Wait, she only tells me that when... OH SHIT" Yugi thought, trying to re-open the door.

"Look, I can take angry manegment, just don't leave me" Yugi yelled.

"Look, just leave" Tea told Yugi from behind the door. Yugi looked like he was stabed with a thousin rusty saw blades.

END FLSAHBACK.

"That bad huh."

"Yeah, but it was that stupid flower girl who did this! I feel so worthless now." Yugi said.

" Look, it's not like it is the end of the earth or someting like that." Joey said, trying to console Yugi. As then a hand hits the glass window above their head, and the hand kept pounding the window.

Outside of bar, about 10 minutes later.

" Hehe, Yug I think them there girls are..." Joey slurred out.

"Naw, look. It looks forced or someting." Yugi tried to explain, drunk of course." Lets just go." Yugi said, trying to bring Joey with him as they tried to walk through the cross-walk thinge.

Strange man: UHHHHHHHH!

Yugi and Joey: Dubba-dubba-dubba-dubba.

Strange man: UHHHHHHHH!

Yugi and Joey: Dubba-dubba-dubba-dubba.

Strange man: UHHHHHHHH!

Yugi and Joey FINALLY make it home.

Next day(again).

We see Yugi walking out of the house, passing what seem to be a car crash, then a dead body then the store.

"Hey Jake I'll pay the rest later okay" Yugi said to what he thinks is Jake.

" UHHHHHHHH" Was Jake's ansewr.

" Drunk again" Was Yugi's anserw to Jake's anserw as he left. He then passed the dead body started to get up and still not noticing him, then the car crash, then reaching home again.

"Hey Yug, check out the T.V" Joey explained.

T.V reporter: It seems that chaos ensues in Japan as the dead are reborn into zombies. Religious groups say that this is "judgement day". All people who are still in Japan should lock there doors and lock all windows.

" OO Oh dear lord" Yugi yelled looking around the house. " DID WE EVEN LOCK ANY OF THESE DOORS" Yugi screamed, closing all the windows and doors, then sitting down.

" Well, I dont think they'll be any trouble now." Joey said with VERY strange peppiness as the a zombie came through the hallway. " AHHHHHHHH" Yugi and Joey yelled as they ran out of the house.

"Shit! Those bithches! Do we have weapons" Yugi yelled.

"Wait" Joey said, grabing a shovel and breaking a chest open, showing a lot of porn and a bunch of records. "We can use these records as Ninja throwing stars"

"OO Well, thats the best we go-(Gets cut-off by zombie going through a window.)"

"Okay which ones"

"Nicole Kidmans best"

"No."

"Ashanti's Worst"

"Yeah." Joey said as he then grabed the record and threw it at the zombie, embedding itself in it's head. "Best get another Yug"

"Ummm, Micheal Jacksons Thriller"

"YES" Grabs record and throws it at the zombie, stabbing it in the head and killing it.

"Yeah bitch, thats how weis do tis shit in here" Joey yelled.

" Wait, weres Marik" Yugi asked.

" I think he was showering up-OH SHIT"

"Damn, i'll go check if hes alive" Yugi told Joey, as he went back inside. Now we see Yugi in front of the bathroom.

"Ummmm, Marik are you in here"  
"Yeah, just don't enter! I have diarria like hell" Marik yelled.

" Marik, theres zombies and they'll eat you if you don't get out."

"FUCK! Can you just grab a bag then" Marik asked Yugi.

"Sure." Yugi said as he left.

Me: Alright, chapter 2 should come out later.

Yugi: Why didn't Marik become a zombie like in the movie?

Me: He paid me.

Yugi: Oookay. Now people, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, now its time for chapter 2!

Marik: So, i'm going to be a zombie?

Me:If you pay me more then, no.

Marik:alright then. He does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the story yes.

Chapter 2: Getting the god damn car.

Outside of the house.

"Look how are we to get weapons here? I mean the closest gun store is 3 miles!" Joey yelled.

"Well if we had a car..." Marik told.

"Wait if there is a bunch of zombies, would'nt the car dealerships be deserted?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah and with my knowlege of car jacking, we just may survive this!" Joey said.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for then?"

"We need a plan if we are to make it there. Its about 0.3 miles away. With windspeed at 5 knots per hour and uphill currents and shit like that it may take us longer to make it." Yugi said like a fucking proffeser.

"What the fuck did ya just say?" Joey asked.

"It'll take us about 30 minutes on foot. With all the zombies, we may die."

"Well, how about we take a cart and run with it?" Joey said.

"You really are a fucking moron."Marik said.

"What, it CAN work!"

"Joe, when the zombies eat your brains, don't come to me yelling 'MY BRAINS!' okay?"Yugi told Joey.

"Marik how about we use some baseball bats that we have and crush there skulls in!" Joey told.

"Joe, that actually might work! Good job fuck-bite!"Marik said.

10 minutes and 4 jokes you would have hated.

"Well we have bats, energy bars, and a bar of soap. Lets go." Yugi told his troops.

Yugi's POV.

Well we were going well even though Joey kept singing and farting.

"Joey just shut up! The zombies might hear you!" Marik asked Joey.

"Look I feel bettar li-Hey its the car dealership!" Joey said with excitment.

End Yugi's POV.

"Alright we are here! Soo, what type of car we take?" Yugi asked.

"A Humvee!" Joey idiotically said.

"Joey they can enter through the back. We can steal one of those Hummers. Strong and sturdy!" Marik said.

"Alright! Now we need to save Tea."

"WHAT! But I thought you didn't need her anymore?" Joey yelled. Then moans and growls came from around them.

"Great fucking job you cock-bite! Get into the Hummer!" Yugi yelled as they eneterd the Hummer. "Joe do your magic!"

"Hold up!" Joey said as he went down to the floor where Marik was. He started to fondel with the wires as Marik grew impatient."Alright, go,go,go!" Joey yelled as the Hummer turned on.

Me: Alright now chapter 2 is done!

Yugi: Man I never thought so much cursing can be here!

Joey: Good way to release tention!

Marik: Now its time! Read and review people!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Y Halo Thar!

Yugi: STOP SAYING THAT! Man bacstage is a killar when you are there.

Me: Yes I know. Now to tell you something. At the end of my story-(Many boos are heard)-yes I know. It will actually continue as a "backstage" hand is shown. plus interviews so I wont write them in my other story.

Joey: Can I know say it?

Me: Go.

Joey: he does own only the story line.If he did own Yu-Gi-Oh, wouldn't there be more hentai involved?

Chapter 3: Tea and some other charaters.

" I just don't understand him anymore! I mean I like him alot but he just gets so angry." Tea said.

"Well why don't you just stop going out with him every week after you get away from him?" Yami asked (Yes Yami is here.)

"Yeah I mean if he gets angry why do you keep trying to get back with him?" Serenity asked.(Yes sh is in here too. Mai as well but later. Now to teh actually story!)

About 2 blocks from a gun store.

"So what kind of gun are y'all taking?" Joey asked.

"Shotgun. Blow them mother fuckers to oblivion!" Marik yelled.

"I might just take falcons and gernades. I'll just shoot fast then when there too many, time for teh gernade!"

"For me I will take some swords!" Joey said excited.

"You'll be dead by the time you would cut someone. I know it. Marik told him.

"Alright what about a sub-machine gun?"

"We all should just put those in the hummer. then if the zombies grow, we will just take them out!" Yugi told them.

"Yes! And we'll take rockets and shit!" Joey said.

"Okay now were is it again?"

"There it is! And no zombies! What luck!" Yugi said excitedly(Is that even a word?).

20 minutes and no jokes later.

"Okay we got guns, swords just in case, gernades, gernade launchers, nunchucks for no reason, and machine guns. We are ready!" Marik yelled. "Can I get a 'Goooo survivel!'?

"No." Joey told him.

"Fuck off."

Me: Yes short and sweet but more shall come!

Yugi: Yeah but not much cursing though.

"Script hazards. I got to many paper cuts!

Joey: Ooookay. Now read and review people!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Yugi of the Dead. Sorry for such lateness but I have other work now.

Mew2oflight: Yesh right you have been addicted to SCII again for the X-Box!

Me: WHATS WRONG WITH THAT?

Chapter 4: Walking down the street, moaning 'BRAAIIIINS!'

**Note this is a joining of my brother and I. I have left all power of this story to him.**

"Okay so what has happened again?" Yugi asked as the hummer stopped dead in its track in the middle of the street.

"Joey, the little fuck-wit, forgot to put extra gas in the hummer!"

"Hey I though we were in need of supplies so I through all the gasoline into the street and and burned it! Then I filled it up with water!"

"WHAT? If it was soda maybe! Or some espresso better 'cause we need to be on our feet!" Marik yelled as he punched Joey in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Now anyways we have to do something now. Whats closest to would have gas?"

"The mall." Joey told them.

"So what to do..." Marik pondered.

5 minutes later.

Joey is shown pushing the hummer up a hill, which turns down hill.

"Okay Joey that should do it!" Yugi yelled as Joey quickly went in,

"Oh...man that is tiring!"

'Who cares! Now everyone pump up this baby forward!" Marik yelled as they moved forward and back, slightly moving the large vehicle until he went over to the down hill area.

"HOLD ON TO YER NADS!" Marik yelled as Joey and Yugi did precisely what he said. "Not in true terms!"

"Ohh!" Yugi yelled as he and Joey grabbed the sides as the car/truck/whatever moved down very fast.

5 minutes later and strange fondling inside the hummer.

The hummer is shown crashed into a wall saying 'If this wall don't stop an army vehicle then we will give you back yer money at TRIPLE the price!'

"Well I guess we can't sue on that account." Joey told them as he received 10 across the face. "OUCH!"

"So how far is the mall."

"Abo-" And Marik stopped cold as hundreds of zombies were around th ENTIRE area of th streets. Th mall was only just a few feet away.

"We can't waste our ammo so what do we do!" Joey told them in a quit voice.

"Wait!" Yugi said as he went limp.

"What the fuck!" Marik yelled.

"UHHHHH! UHHHHH! UGHGGGHH!" Yugi moaned as the other zombies noticed nothing.

'Ohh! UHHHHHH UHHHHH!"Joey started to moan. Soon after Marik did as well. They moved, and groined, like zombies through the heard as they just looked around for food.

"UHHH! UHHH-Okay NOW!" Yugi yelled as he,Joey,and Marik jumped into the mall. Because they were still quite silent the zombies still didn't notice!

"Okay so now what?" Joey asked.

Me: Well its done!

Mew2oflight: Finally! Now to beat you in SCII!

Me: Yeah right!

Random person: Review everyone! Now excuse me as I need to make sure that Mew2oflight doesn't try to kill him with the X-Box control!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome to the nexty chapy!

Mew2oflight: Now people review or the shin eaters will eat our shins!

Chapter 5: Malls an ebil bastard!

We see our cast of characters walk around the mall, searching fer the gas they needed.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Joe?"

"Were do you think Marik went?"

"Well I don't know. We better find him!"

At the Playboy shop.

"FINALLY MY HEVEN!" Marik said as he grabbed large amounts of Playboy's from the store and placed it inside a large tank. "Now all I need is the comput-Hey were is everyone else at?" Marik said as he wandered the mall.

Back to the drunktards.

"So now what Joey?"

"Well fer one thing we need a new car. Best find-" As then he saw the most degrading thing EVAR! He saw a picture of his sister in the most revealing dress fer 'Nearly nothing on' designs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Outside with all the zombies.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

At Disneyland.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well someone must be with Micheal Jackson!" A tourist said.

Now back to the story.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yugi yelled at Joey. "If you don't shut up the zombies will eat our brains!"

"Sorry! Just that..."

'Just that what?"

"Is tat I gave Mai tha same dress!" Joey said as he assumed the fetal position.

"...Now that is fucked up!"

Me: Done and now I go to sleep! **Falls down**

Mew2oflight:Oo Well as I said review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Oiy my skull hurts. Plus my head itches. Review people!

Chapter 6: Mall regards..

Back to the PlayBoy hound.

"MUST HAVE MOOOORRRRRREEEE!" Marik screeched as he ran holding large amounts of lube, PlayBoys, and hentai games. "MUST FIND SE-" Marik stopped as he saw a zombie walking toward him, shuffling his undead feet. "Argh M.J zombie!" Marik yelled as he took his Colt from under his porn and shot at the zombies nads. The zombie just shrugged and continued after Marik.

Back to the team killing fuck tards...

"WHAAAAAAA!" Joey kept yelling as he saw his sister wearing the same thing he had gotten for Mai.

"Joey just shut the fuck up!" Yugi yelled as he looked around. "We hav-" as then a gun shot was heard as the window, that is in front of them, have a bullet be put through it.

"Dang we fucked, eh?"

"Shut the fuck up and ruuuunnnnn!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed Joey and the canister of food he took from a supply closet as the zombies broke through the window and shuffled there undead feet towards them.

As Joey and Yugi ran they crashed into Marik, who still had a large amount of porn with him, in front of a off road store..

"Jesus titties what will we do?" Joey yelled out.

"I know!" replied Yugi as he grabbed both of them into the store.

5 minutes later.

"WOOOHHHHOOOOO!" Yugi scream as he drove the dune buggy through the undead hordes as so did Joey and Marik.

End!

Me: My eyes burn as I did this one at night... REVIEW OR DIE IN THE INFERNO!


End file.
